


Fire & Ice

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Ancient Greece - the god of fire and the god of ice think they hate each other. But desire kicks in to show them the basic needs only the other can fulfill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire & Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itslol123](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=itslol123).



  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/xxfergiexx/pic/00091276/)  
  
  
  
  
  
**| Introduction |**  
  
  
  
  
  
Beyond the lands where the Chinese dynasties ruled most of far eastern Asia, beyond the religious upheaves in the Middle East during the age of Before Christ, came the lands of riches, games, and democracy. The lands mortals thought they controlled when, in fact, humans were but puppets – puppets toyed with by the mystical, selfish gods of Olympia.  
  
  
  
  
  
One of the numerous instances where the immortals interfered was when Aphrodite, the goddess of love, beauty, and fertility, witnessed the birth of a baby boy named Adonis and foresaw his beauty. She temporarily handed Adonis over to Persephone, the goddess of the underworld.  
  
  
  
  
  
But as the youth grew up, Persephone fell in love with him and refused to hand him back to Aphrodite, who wanted Adonis back. Zeus, the god of all gods, broke up the fight between the goddesses by deciding Adonis would spend half the year with Persephone and the other half with Aphrodite.  
  
  
  
  
  
The goddess of love seduced the young man and thus a child was conceived, a boy known universally as _Changmin_. Later, Adonis died after being fatally wounded by a boar. Aphrodite mourned as her lover died in her arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin inherited his parents’ hailed beauty, and as he grew into adolescence, his physique was a mirror image of Adonis - perfectly sculpted muscles at odds with his beautiful face. Moreover, he was promiscuous like his mother and well-aware of his seductive control over others.  
  
  
  
  
  
Moreover, Changmin was born with a magical power. A power he was trained to master by Hades, the god of the underworld. It was the power to control ice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mortals knew to never anger the god of ice for he would send the worst frost of the season to ruin their harvest for the year. But Changmin was known for his intellect and his preservation of education. Humans respected as well as feared him. A temple was built in honor of this demigod.  
  
  
  
  
  
There was another demigod very well respected in Olympia, with a temple right next to Changmin. The birth of this immortal was tragically romantic. It all started with Apollo, the god of music, prophecy, and healing, who was also dubbed the sun god or the god of light.  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun god had fallen in love with Daphne, a nymph and daughter of a river god. Daphne was the ancient-day feminist; she worshiped Artemis, the goddess of the hunt and chastity. Apollo, who was revered by everyone for his grace and beauty, couldn’t withstand rejection and so sought to have Daphne as his lover.  
  
  
  
  
  
He seduced her and a child was conceived, a boy known universally as _Yunho_. Daphne grieved about her pregnancy for she had wanted to remain a virgin, and almost aborted the child growing inside her if it wasn’t for Apollo’s interference.  
  
  
  
  
  
She tolerated the sun god until the birth of her baby boy then fled from Apollo. Daphne knew she couldn’t evade a god so she begged for her father’s help upon arriving at the god’s river. Her father transformed her into a laurel tree. Apollo observed this helplessly; however, proclaim the laurel to be his emblem.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho inherited his mother’s stubbornness and piety. From his father, all he got was beauty not grace. Yunho was not graceful unless he was dancing to the tune of Apollo’s lyre. In everything else, he was clumsy and a bit reckless. Having the magical power of controlling fire made Yunho feared by mortals who always wondered when this god would strike because of his random impulses.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho and Changmin – the two demigods were the antithesis of each other…they hated each other at first sight. Fire and Ice. Hot and Cold. Enemies by nature.  
  
  
  
  
  
But try as they might they could never escape one another; their paths were forever meant to cross. Circumstances would soon force them to accept their fate.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **| Put out my fire |**  
  
  


  
  
  
Lounging idly by his favorite tree in the heart of the forest, Changmin was reading some scrolls, borrowed from the city’s archives, by the philosopher Socrates. This old philosopher’s theory consisted of the basis that knowledge led to good behavior. Therefore, no one ever knowingly does anything bad.  
  
  
  
  
  
Boisterous yells startled the ice god out of contemplation. Changmin stood up and made his way over to the raucous towards the outskirts of the forest. Immediately, he saw the problem.  
  
  
  
  
  
Several small shops were on fire. The mortals were on their knees, praying to the tall god pompously whirling around his short, fancy staff. The god fumbled and the staff dropped to the ground before the immortal could catch it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin rolled his eyes. Socrates obviously didn’t take into account Yunho, the fire god, prior to coming up with the conjecture about good deeds stemming from knowledge. Snorting, he approached the villagers. Yunho had the knowledge, Changmin always thought to himself, but the damn fool was the epitome of mischief and misbehavior.  
  
  
  
  
  
The fire god spotted him and held out his staff as a weapon. Changmin threw the luxurious dark blue cloth of his toga over his bare shoulder and got up in the fire god’s face until their breaths mingled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin stared into Yunho’s kohl-lined, sharply slanted eyes – into the fiery brown. _Damn it all to Hades! Yunho is so dazzling it hurts_. Mercilessly, he grabbed the other by the toga and flung him backwards. He turned back to the villagers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Many of the men cried out, “Our ice lord, please! Please, help us!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin blew over his right palm, like blowing a kiss. A gust of icy wind whooshed in and froze all the burning shops. He looked over at Yunho and said, “Melt it for them.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The fire god hit the other over the head with his staff and shouted, “You can’t tell me what to do! How dare you interfere? These men were stealing from travelers! They deserved to be punished!” The villagers shrunk away at the accusation.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You go about your punishment the wrong way,” Changmin resorted. “You are immature with your actions. You could have set the entire forest on fire! Learn to harness your power!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I know what I’m doing, bastard! I was going to stop the fire eventually!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Eventually?” Changmin mocked. “You mean after it raged out of control? Please, I’ll bet you can’t simply melt that ice without setting everything around us on fire.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The fire god puffed up his chest at the challenge. Yunho held out his hands, palms forward, and closed his eyes in concentration. A surge of stifling heat emitted from Yunho’s palms that slowly melted the ice covering the small stores.  
  
  
  
  
  
The village men bowed to the two immortals and hastened to fix the damages. Changmin casually walked over to stand by Yunho and said smugly, “I see you did exactly what I ordered you to.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho seemed appalled then disgusted with himself. Satisfied with the reaction, Changmin just glided back to the forest. But he knew better than to think this would put an end to their little spat. The fire god followed him all the way back to the tree and scrolls he had abandoned, babbling nonstop.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m going to tell your mother what a nuisance you are!” Yunho threatened. “Stop sticking your large nose in my business!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Leaning his head back, Changmin pretended to sleep. He inhaled a whiff of burnt wood and knew the fire god had sat down beside him. He opened his eyes to see Yunho sitting cross-legged, trembling and glaring harshly.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What is wrong with you?” Changmin asked, incredulous at the other’s overreaction. “Calm your temper.”  
  
  
  
  
  
With glassy eyes, Yunho’s breathing quickened. “I can’t, okay?! I’m burning up from the inside out!” Yunho raised his hands as if to set something in the distance on fire. Changmin was quick in action and placed a cold hand on Yunho’s chest, just above the low collar of his white tunic. And with another hand, Changmin lifted one of the fire god’s arms and blew on his pretty fingers. Icicles appeared. Before the ice god could think to lick them away, they liquefied and soaked Yunho’s hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
The burning aura around Yunho cooled down and his breathing slowed to normal. They stayed locked in this position for a while before Yunho shoved Changmin’s hands away.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Farwell, ice prince!” the fire god pranced away. “Don’t forget to stay the fuck away from me!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin curled his fingers inward, his hands tingling with warmth. He tightened his fists, hoping to preserve the warmth for as long as possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **| Warm up my heart |**  
  
  
  
  
  
Lying in the shade on a thick branch of an elder tree, Yunho let one sandaled foot hang off the branch and swing back and forth as he stared at the clouds, trying to guess their shapes. This was one way he found calmed his nerves. He constantly felt an itch of restlessness. So the fire god figured a few hours a day spent on a meditative activity might help. It was better than having Changmin on his case all the time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just the thought of the ice god irritated the hell out of him. Changmin constantly acted high-handed as if he was Zeus himself! Yunho has yet to run into the other demigod today and, for that, he was grateful. Changmin knew exactly how to flare Yunho’s temper but at the same time knew how to extinguish it. Yunho was greatly unnerved by the contrast of reactions the ice god always induced from him.  
  
  
  
  
  
A rustle in some nearby bushes caught Yunho’s attention. Changmin and a young mortal lad emerged in a tangle of limbs. He recognized this boy as a lurker of the ice god’s temple. Yunho rolled over onto his stomach, face resting in his palms to watch the spectacle below him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin shrugged off his toga. The boy sunk to his knees to worship the ice god’s long, hard manhood. Yunho could hear Changmin encouraging the boy, “Yes, Kyuhyun…more…more.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Kyuhyun complied by adding more tongue around the length, but it seemed Changmin was not satisfied. The other god turned Kyuhyun around and slid into the boy. For each powerful thrust, Yunho wondered about the shivering and trembling from the lad…wondered how it would feel to get penetrated like that.  
  
  
  
  
  
The fire god finally grew aware of his own erection and put a hand over it to will it down. He will not be immoral like the others! He had heard his mother loathed his father for tricking her into sleeping with him. Yunho refused to let that happen to him! He will maintain his purity until he falls in love and gets married.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once the nude bodies ended their coupling, Yunho climbed down the tree. On the last branch, his foot slipped. He would have fallen but Changmin caught him. The other god held him for a few seconds before Yunho forced him away.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t touch me!” He shouted at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin rolled his eyes in amusement as he put on his toga. Then, he caressed Kyuhyun’s cheek and kissed it. Kyuhyun flinched and shivered. The look of disappointment reflected off Changmin’s face piqued Yunho’s curiosity.  
  
  
  
  
  
When the young lad sauntered away with a slight limp, Yunho said goadingly, “Did the three maidens you had yesterday not please you enough? Although, with the way that boy flinched away from you, maybe it’s you that’s not satisfying others.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin threw him a stony look. “Stalking me now, are you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No need with the way you flaunt your sexual escapades. You sicken me…what you are doing is wrong.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Playing with the rings on his fingers, Changmin sneered, “Aw the eternal virgin doesn’t approve of my behavior. What ever shall I do?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“How many times do I have to say this? I am NOT an eternal virgin! I’m waiting for love! True love!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin strutted over until the other was walked backwards into a tree. “True love, eh? There is no such thing. There is only lust. When that burns out, you are left with nothing but two people bored with each other.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s not true,” the fire god said stubbornly, his temper starting to flare. “Everyone is looking for love, even you. Why did you look so disappointed with that boy’s reaction to you then?”  
  
  
  
  
  
The ice god glanced away with a lost expression when he said, “I will never find love.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho’s anger simmered down at those hopeless words. “Why do you think that?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“A person gravitates towards warmth, not coldness,” was all Changmin said before pressing himself closer to Yunho. “You are more likely to find love, whatever the hell that is. No one will ever love me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, all of the ice god’s whoring made sense and Yunho could feel his hatred replaced with compassion. He lifted a hand to cup Changmin’s face. The taller god inhaled sharply, cheeks now flushed.  
  
  
  
  
  
“How does that feel?” Yunho breathed on Changmin’s full, wide lips, feeling a cold breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Touch me more.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho obeyed, thin fingers feathering over the other’s defined chest and finally covering the ice god’s heart. This caused Changmin to shove and run away from him. Yunho lifted his hands to cool his overheated face, staring after Changmin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **| Stupid cupid, stop pickin’ on me! |**  
  
  
  
  
  
The emotional hymns of the Muses and the melodious sounds from Apollo’s lyre created a romantic atmosphere for all the Olympian gods gathering in their annual celebration of love. It was a party to celebrate a day that would, centuries later, be dubbed as _Valentine’s Day_ by the Romans.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin hated it ever year but was obligated to make an appearance due to his mother, Aphrodite, being the hostess. He never joined in the dancing and singing and kissing. He simply hovered in a corner, sipping red wine and brooding. He watched in vague amusement as all the other gods became intoxicated buffoons.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho, however, thoroughly enjoyed himself every year. The fire god’s passionate spirit made him right at home in such social environments. Parties made Yunho cheery as much as they made Changmin tense.  
  
  
  
  
  
As the fire god’s father, Apollo, played the lyre, Changmin observed Yunho’s agile ballerina movements and graceful twirls. All the other gods swayed their heads to the sweet melody as they watched the informal performance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Recalling the heat of Yunho’s touch made him highly sensitive to his own body’s iciness. He couldn’t stand the other god but he wanted him…wanted to feel the heat that no mortal or immortal could give him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eros, the god of erotic love, came fluttering over to Changmin. This god was a master at butting in other people’s romantic affairs. Basically, to Greece and the rest of the world, Eros was a glorified bare-assed man-child. The Romans named him Cupid…to everyone else he was called Minho. In reality, Minho was an obnoxious thorn in Changmin’s ass.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hello there, ice man!” Minho greeted jovially. “I see your mood hasn’t improved much at these things.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin chose to ignore him…hoping, for once, it will get rid of the other faster. Unfortunately, it did not. In fact, Minho stretched up a bit to gossip in Changmin’s ear. “The oracles have been saying something interesting lately…that you and Yunho would be the perfect couple. They predict you two will end up together.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“The oracles can kiss my ass,” Changmin suggested scathingly. “I don’t give a shit about their opinions.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Minho ignored him and said in all sincerity, “I must say I agree with them. And I feel it is my duty to shoot you both with my arrow of love so the two of you can sex it up already.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Dragging his eyes away from Yunho, Changmin finally faced the other with an all-consuming glare. “You come anywhere near me with that arrow and I’ll shove it up your ass. It’ll hurt. It’ll bleed. And I’ll have a good laugh.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Minho pouted. “You’re heartless. Why must you make my job difficult?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh? Did you already approach the dancing fool over there with your brilliant idea?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Minho’s pout became more pronounced. “Yes. And he just laughed in my face and walked away.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin nodded. “A valid response. Now, shoo. Go bug someone else.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Smirking now, Minho slipped a hand inside Changmin’s toga. Ahhhhh, the ice god thought, might as well get a hand job out of this. Then, he felt a sharp object pierce his left butt cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
“SON OF A BITCH, COME BACK HERE, MINHO!” Changmin shouted, drawing the attention of everyone at the party.  
  
  
  
  
  
Minho was quick though. He stood behind a confused Yunho, who had stopped dancing, and poked him with the same arrow. Laughing gleefully, he flew away from the pillared entrance before either Cupid-struck god could catch him.  
  
  
  
  
  
All the immortals at the party began laughing loudly at their predicament. Changmin stomped over to Yunho and hauled him away by the arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once they were in a clearing, under the canopy of his favorite old tree, Changmin stated, “He got us.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, I know,” Yunho replied unenthusiastically.  
  
  
  
  
  
“How do you feel?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hot…always hot.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin stepped closer, pushing Yunho against the tree. “How hot?” He asked acutely, something inside compelled him to prolong this. Damn that Cupid!  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho rubbed up and down the tree, like a cat in heat. “I don’t know. The heat…make it stop. I can’t sleep from it sometimes.”  
  
  
  
  
  
 _And I can’t sleep from the cold_ , Changmin wanted to say. But he remained silent and slipped Yunho’s tunic down till it pooled to the ground. Changmin’s mouth watered at the lean yet plump curves arching towards him and a thick manhood nestled in sparse dark curls.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Open your mouth,” Changmin ordered. When the other complied, the ice god blew into that small warm cavern to freeze the pink tongue resting inside. Yunho whined as the ice melted immediately. Changmin swooped in to drink the water from Yunho’s mouth, swallowing thirstily.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lifting the bottom of his own toga, Changmin grabbed his cold, hardened cock and rubbed it against the other’s warm cock. The difference in temperatures made both gods cry out in blissful agony. Yunho raised a leg to wrap around Changmin’s slim waist. “Take me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The ice god groaned. “I thought you wanted to remain a virgin.” But he slicked up Yunho’s hole with the leaking fluid from the tip of his penis.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I need this or I’m going to burn alive! I think I’m in love with you, please take me!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Forgetting this was all Minho’s doing, Changmin became enflamed by the neediness in Yunho’s voice. He dropped to his knees and took the other god’s hardness in his mouth to suck hungrily then snaked his tongue to the entrance, where he lathered it with his spit. Yunho humped Changmin’s tongue and mouth madly and screamed, “FUCK ME PLEASE!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Swiftly standing up, Changmin took Yunho by his rounded thighs and wrapped those gorgeous legs around him. He entered the eager male inch-by-inch, searing into an inconceivable heat. He plunged in and out, catching all of Yunho’s erotic moans in a long kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they ended the kiss to breathe, Yunho whimpered, “I love you…I love you! Please stay with me…never leave me!”  
  
  
  
  
  
To have this love, this desperation, this warmth – this was what Changmin has been searching for forever. He has found passion and love in a person he thought he hated no less!  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin whispered to the other, “So warm. I love you too.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho clung onto Changmin’s shoulders and begged, “Touch me, please!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Prepared to hand this male the moon if he asked, Changmin stroked Yunho’s cock as he fucked with zeal. Their coupling seemed to last for ages. After another long kiss, their explosive sobs and exclamations were echoing throughout the forest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin fell to the ground, his toga covering where he and Yunho were still connected. The fire god embraced him around the neck. Yunho’s body at last cooled to a reasonable temperature while Changmin experienced something entirely different. The ice god, for the first time ever, was dripping in sweat. He loved this new bodily reaction, loved feeling hot. He embraced Yunho back tightly and they dozed off against the tree.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **| Save me! I’m yours forever! |**  
  
  
  
  
  
At twilight, Yunho awoke on the grass beside a slumbering Changmin. He reveled in the ache of his deflowered body as he knotted the straps of his tunic and adjusted the belt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gazing down at Changmin, Yunho marveled at the young god’s beauty – large eyes outlined with kohl. How had he not noticed it before! He was now in love with a beautiful male who loved him back and they were going to live happily ever after and –  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho then remembered Minho and being struck with the arrow of love. His euphoria deflated. This was all due to a spell. Their love was fake. The moment the magic wears off, they will probably go back to hating each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
With a heavy heart, Yunho decided to go pick some fruit and procure some wine for Changmin was mostly likely going to wake up hungry. Later, he must find Minho and ask how long the spell will last.  
  
  
  
  
  
As he picked some apples, plums, pears, peaches, and grapes from the surrounding trees, he also made a stop at a small temple to request some wine and goblets, which the mortals were more than happy to supply.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just as he neared the spot where Changmin was still napping, a chill ran up Yunho’s spine. He spies a wild boar aiming for his unconscious lover.  
  
  
  
  
  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Yunho screamed and dashed to his true love. There was no time to do anything else. He tackled Changmin and rolled them away just in time for the boar’s long tucks to ram into the old laurel tree. The boar whined and squirmed uncontrollably as the tree somehow began to absorb him bit-by-bit.  
  
  
  
  
  
The magical tree quickly reflected the face of a pretty woman. He recognized his own mother, Daphne. His father had described her loveliness perfectly and how a river god transformed her into a laurel tree. At the sound of a splash from the nearby river, Yunho looked over his shoulder. The old river god winked at the lovers then swam away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho held Changmin close and murmured softly, “Thank you, mother.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Wide awake, Changmin took in the scene with slight horror. “You saved me.” Being only half-immortal, the ice god could still be susceptible to death if injured fatally.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I love you,” Yunho responded, a tear rolled down his cheek and onto the other male’s lips. Changmin smiled and leaned up to kiss him.  
  
  
  
  
  
An annoying voice interrupted their moment. “Well, don’t you two make a pretty picture? I was right!”  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Minho, hovering a few feet above them. Changmin stood up angrily. “Minho! Come down here or I’m turning you into an icicle!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ohhhhh, why must you be so violent, babe? I did you a favor…OUCH!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho had sent a small spit fire at the rascal’s bare butt. “That’s what you get for interfering.” Changmin cackled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rubbing his burnt bottom, Minho scowled, “You two are just made for each other. Besides, I didn’t do anything. That was a phony arrow I struck you with.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho asked in confusion, “What do you mean?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Just what I said,” Minho explained patronizingly. “You fell for the oldest trick in the book: reverse psychology. When you got struck, you acted like you thought the spell would want you to react, but really you were just reacting the way you wanted to react in the first place. Get it?”  
  
  
  
  
  
The young gods gave Cupid twin venomous looks. Undeterred, Minho flew closer and poked them with his arrow again. “Your steamy sex session was all your own doing. By the way, thanks for the show. I thoroughly enjoyed it!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Minho snickered deviously. But before he could fly away, Changmin froze his wings and Minho thudded to the ground. “Damn it, Changmin! Now I have to wait for it to melt!”  
  
  
  
  
  
The ice god was about to do more damage but Yunho stopped him with a question. “So it was real?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin stared back at him with a frown. “Looks like it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“So we don’t really hate each other.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I guess not.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho considered his options for a moment. He could lose his temper, run away, and try to pretend all of this didn’t happen or he could throw himself onto this beautiful male and make love for centuries. He opted for the latter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Arms around Changmin, Yunho complained, “I’m burning up.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Sighing with relief, Changmin lays his lover on the ground, forgetting all about the perverted Cupid watching them, and lowered the straps of Yunho’s tunic to blow icy air on the heated male’s nipples. The icicles instantly thawed, droplets of moisture dripped from the erect nubs. Changmin licked up the water then snuck a hand under Yunho’s tunic.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I best take your temperature then.” A long finger pushed inside Yunho’s small hole and he started writhing and gasping when the finger began thrusting.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh your temperature is a bit high…better do something about that.” Changmin substituted a finger with a hard cock. “This is just the medicine you need.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho parted his mouth in a wanton scream. Changmin seized lips in a wet kiss then said into them, “So juicy, so warm. My pretty boy…”  
  
  
  
  
  
Pulling his cold lover closer, Yunho praised lovingly, “You feel so good. Calm the fire inside me, my ice prince!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin moaned and drove inside the other more feverishly. “I’m frozen. Melt me with your tight heat, my love!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes! Your love! We need each other! Love me, I will always love you!” Yunho panted, thrusting up to meet Changmin as they both reached the top of the mountain.  
  
  
  
  
  
Afterwards, the two divine beings gathered up the fallen fruit Yunho had picked and the bottle of wine. They ate and drank together. For fun, Yunho decorated Changmin’s hair with the uneaten grapes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just as the ice melted off of Minho’s sandaled wings, Yunho forcibly stole them to try on his own feet. As Minho spit out curses, Yunho also took the winged head band from the god of sex and bounded it around his own head.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then and there, the fire god pretended to be Cupid in a theatrical show to entertain the ice god. Changmin laughed and pointed at Minho’s defeated retreat from the forest.  
  
  
  
  
  
As the sky grew darker, they dawdled in their picnic area, made love and teased each other continuously. Two leopards emerged and joined them, one snuggling next to Changmin. After a few more sips of his wine, Yunho found himself jealous of the animals and scared them away with his fire, then snuggled up to Changmin. The budding lovers gazed up at the stars gleaming brightly in the clear night sky, and eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
All villagers and gods and creatures rejoiced at Yunho and Changmin finally coming together. The ice god controlled the fire god’s mischief, and no one fears a vengeful frost with the fire god keeping the ice god warm all day and all night. Only harmony and laughter and playful fights existed in the forest these days.

 


End file.
